<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Blazing Fires by esthermoore1911</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24595495">Blazing Fires</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/esthermoore1911/pseuds/esthermoore1911'>esthermoore1911</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Anne of Green Gables (TV 1985) &amp; Related Fandoms, Anne of Green Gables - L. M. Montgomery, Anne with an E (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fire, First Kiss, First Love, Fluff, Humor, Romance, Saving lives, School, Teenagers, alternate episode idea, house fire</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:08:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,667</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24595495</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/esthermoore1911/pseuds/esthermoore1911</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After seeing Anne heroically run into the burning Gillis's house to slow down the fire, how does poor old Gilbert feel seeing his feisty classmate risk her life to save others. And how he feels at the thought of possibly losing her. And what happens when he decides to run in after her? An alternate to season 1 episode 4. I'm now realising I'm terrible at summaries... ENJOY!!!!! <br/>THIS STORY IS BEING RE-WRITTEN AND CONTINUED.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Diana Barry/Jerry Baynard, Gilbert Blythe/Anne Shirley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>61</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi! So this is my first ever story LIKE EVER! Ugh I'm like really nervous so please be nice. But seriously I would love all your feedback if you have any. Tell me what you liked and what I could improve on. Also if you have any ideas for future chapters. There will be more notes at the end. HOPE YOU ENJOY!!!!</p>
    </blockquote><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>After seeing Anne heroically run into the burning Gillis's house to slow down the fire, how does poor old Gilbert feel seeing his feisty classmate risk her life to save others. And how he feels at the thought of possibly losing her. And what happens when he decides to run in after her? An alternate to season 1 episode 4. I'm now realising I'm terrible at summaries... ENJOY!!!!!</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi! So this is my first ever story LIKE EVER! Ugh I'm like really nervous so please be nice. But seriously I would love all your feedback if you have any. Tell me what you liked and what I could improve on. Also if you have any ideas for future chapters. There will be more notes at the end. HOPE YOU ENJOY!!!!</p>
<p>This story is under the process of being re-written. I wanted to let you know of a few minor changes being made. The main one is the timeline. I know this whole incident happens early on in the Shirbert timeline. However in my version, Anne and Gilbert have been going to school together for almost 2 months. This is just so their relationship can have more of a history and therefore a better plot. If you don't like this I really couldn't care less.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 1</p>
<p>"Ugh I am such an idiot!" Anne screamed into her pillow. Today had been the most horrific of days. Marilla and Mathew found out about her lies and deceit. She could still hear the screaming in the back of her head.</p>
<p>
  <em> "Deceitful child," Marilla yelled as she paced up and down the kitchen. "Why on earth would you lie to us. after everything we've done for you." "Marilla please I didn't mean to-" "Didn't mean to what! You didn't mean to lie to us for days! You didn't mean to go behind our backs! I'm going to contact the minister this instant, and see what he has to say about your behavior. In my few short months of knowing you, I never thought it capable for you to do such a thing. To throw away your education. You should be grateful that you have a chance to go to school, a chance some of us never got."</em>
</p>
<p>It was those last words that haunted her. How could she have been so selfish? When she was younger, to go to a proper school had been her life long dream since she was young. Mathew had to drop out, Jerry couldn't go to school and Marilla never got the chance. She was given an opportunity to experience a whole new world, and she was going to throw it away due to a heinous boy, and his nickname for her. <strong><em>Carrots.</em></strong></p>
<p>The thorn in her side ever since she began school. Gilbert Blythe was a pompous, infuriating piece of shit, and Anne had no problem telling anyone otherwise. <em>He </em>was the reason she wasn't in school. <em>He </em>was the reason Marilla now truly despised her. <em>He </em>was the reason she was lying on her bed, in tears from the awful week shes had.</p>
<p>After a truly terrible talk with the minister, Anne was as silent as the mice from the orphanage for the rest of the day. She was truly sorry for lying and told the minister that, but she didn't agree with what he was saying at all. She didn't want to stay home from school forever. She didn't want to learn about how to be a good wife and mother. She wanted an education and nurture her mind and soul, she wanted to broaden her ever growing vocabulary, she wanted to go to college someday. It didn't feel right to stay and work on the farm forever. But then again, she wasn't ready to face school again, to face <em>him </em>again.</p>
<p>
  <em>Anne stood in front of the classroom, tears trying to break free. She couldn't feel anything, she stared dumbly to the back of the classroom, as her fellow classmates whispered about her behavior and laughed at her. Mr Philips looked livid, writing on the blackboard 'Anne Shirley has a very bad temper.' It was true, she did have quite a bad temper sometimes, but her classmates didn't need to know that. Gilbert tried to tell Mr Phillips that it was his fault, which it was. But no, Anne was the one that was made a fool of. All she could here was a ringing in her ears as the sound of her classmates laughing was drowned out. Before she knew it, she was walking out of the schoolhouse, the faint sound of Mr Phillips calling after her. It didn't hit her until she was outside the schoolhouse. What had she done? All she knew was she couldn't go back know. With that she ran as fast as she could not wanting to get caught by Mr Phillips. She ran all the way to Green Gables and began to sob, she sobbed for what seemed like hours. About her truly horrific day.</em>
</p>
<p>Anne was devastated to say the least. She hated herself for what she had done to Marilla. She knew that it was an abominable thing to have done. If she could take it all back she would. But one thing was for sure and certain, she was never, ever going back to school, not after her outburst. She was known for her outbursts, being a fiery red head and all, but she never expected the humiliation to follow, although her only true friend in school was Diana, but she had now ruined any future relationship with her classmates. To them, she was the weird girl who went to their school for merely 2 months, with atrocious hair, a peculiar personality and a clear hatred for Gilbert Blythe.</p>
<p>Anne stared at her ceiling, her tears finally coming to a halt. She had been in the position for a while now, only wanting more than ever to fall a slumber. But she couldn't, her mind was too full of guilt. "At least a have a conscience," she muttered darkly to herself and sleep took her. Little did she know that she would be woken in only a few hours by the sound of the fire alarms in Avonlea. </p>
<hr/>
<p>Gilbert sighed inwardly as he stood up to leave school. As he was went to grab his coat, he overheard Diana begging Ruby to visit Anne with her. He very nearly butted in ask ask how she was, but after being on the receiving end of Diana's glares for only looking in her direction, he could only imagine the words she had to say about separating the two friends.</p>
<p>He knew it was his fault entirely, he didn't even know why he had done it. When she ignored him, it bothered him much more than it should have. He had been putting up with the silent treatment for almost 2 months, and he didn't know what he did to deserve it. he finally had enough of it and decided to confront her. He never meant to pull her hair, but her fiery read locks were just so enticing. Little did he know it was the worst mistake he would ever make. The small scar of his cheekbone would never let him forget.</p>
<p>School was insufferable without her, there was know emotion when any of the other girls read from their readers. There was no hand waving in the air theatrically, bursting with millions of questions. Her smile lit up the room, not that he would ever mention it aloud, no-one could match her extensive vocabulary. To put it plainly, he missed her, and wanted to get her back where she belonged, no matter how hard it took.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Anne was awoken by the sound of a bell ringing outside her window. Looking out at the dark night sky, which was missing its usual twinkling stars. Something in her gut told her something was wrong. Throwing on her shoes, and grabbing her lantern she went to find Marilla.</p>
<p>"Marilla! What's going on." She questioned as she bumped into Marilla in the hallway. "Anne, there you are, hurrying along now, there is a fire in town. We need to go." Anne didn't have much time to process what was happening. She wanted to get on her hands and knees and beg for forgiveness to Marilla about earlier. But now probably wasn't the time. "Grab the buckets, we'll slop the pigs on the way. Quick like a bunny." Marilla spoke with urgency as she got herself ready. "Quickly now, let's go!"</p>
<p>It didn't take long to get the their destination, as they neared the house, Anne's face filled with dread. "This is the Gillis's house." </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>OK guys I did it. Consider chapter 1 officially rewritten. Thank you to all who read it, whether your re-reading the edited version, or this of your first time. I welcome you to my little story. This idea came to me when watching season 1 episode 4, I wondered if there was a fanfic about it and there wasn't (Or I'm just blind). Anyways, I hoped you enjoyed. Chapter 2 will either be out Monday or Tuesday. Until then my lovelies, stay safe, wear a mask, wash your hands, social distance and take care of yourselves.<br/>Over and out x</p>
<p>(Sorry for any grammatical or spelling errors.)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>After seeing Anne heroically run into the burning Gillis's house to slow down the fire, how does poor old Gilbert feel seeing his feisty classmate risk her life to save others. And how he feels at the thought of possibly losing her. And what happens when he decides to run in after her? An alternate to season 1 episode 4. I'm now realising I'm terrible at summaries... ENJOY!!!!!</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The glasses are coming on guys, even though they're incredibly ugly. Let's get to it!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 2</p><p>"Good lord in heaven," Marilla muttered to herself more than anyone else. Good Lord is right. The left side of the house was almost entirely engulfed in flames, as was the roof. The house, which was once made of a bright, white wood, now was tarnished with thick, black soot. "The flames," she whispered, "they've destroyed everything."</p><p>How could anyone compare her atrocious locks to this dastardly thing. Not many people talked positively of her hair, but to the few that did, always said that her hair resembled fire. Something that was supposed to be taken as a compliment, but after seeing this, she realised that there wasn't a single positive aspect to fire.</p><p>Her dark thoughts however, were cut short at the sound of her name being yelled from across the way. "Anne. ANNE" She knew that voice from anywhere, it belonged to the most kindred spirit in Avonlea. "Diana!" The girls embraced longingly. "Oh how I've missed you so." For the first time in a while, tears of joy sprang from her eyes. Diana was the only one she could trust fully in this world, she was her first real friend, Diana was the only one who had stuck by Anne since day one. "Oh how I've missed you at school Anne, I'm so glad to see you, but it's unfortunate how it has to be over such dire circumstances." Diana spoke, her usually sweet voice was filled with worry and despair. "Oh I know Diana, I am truly rejoiced at seeing you. But I have to know, is the Gillis family okay?" Anne queried. "They all got out, thank goodness. Gilbert and a few others got them to safety I believe."</p><p>Ugh, Gilbert. Even the name brought a sour mood to her face, of course <em>he</em> got them out of the fire. Not that she was complaining, she was glad that the Gillis family was able to get out in time, but why did Gilbert have to be the heroic one?" why did it <em>always </em>have to be Gilbert.</p><p>Diana chuckled slightly at the look on Anne's face when she mentioned Gilbert. "Oh Anne, you're not still holding a grudge on what happened over a week ago." Diana quipped. "I apologize my dear Diana, but I will never hold that Gilbert Blythe in any higher regard than I already do. He his nothing but the muck on the bottom of my boots." "Oh Anne, you mustn't say such horrid things." Diana scolded her. "You know, I wasn't going to say anything, but he has been nothing but solemn this past week. Although I swore to myself that I would hold a grudge on your behalf, but I must admit, I can't help but feel bad for him. <em>He</em> <em>misses you."</em></p><p>Those last few words stuck out to Anne. What was her dearest Diana on about. Gilbert, as far as she knew, hated her guts. So why on earth would he miss her. She had to admit it, but she wasn't the kindest to him, but he drove her to insanity.</p><p>She focused in on what was happening around her. The fire was spreading rapidly, She could barely see ahead of her with the thick smoke, and the heat was insufferable, she couldn't imagine how unbearable it was for the men putting out the fire. There were ladders set up to reach to one of the upstairs to the room she assumed the fire had started in. Everyone in the community was pulling their weight, gathering up water in buckets and passing them off to the people on the ladders. She heard someone yelling about the fire wagon arriving. Focusing on where the fire was, she couldn't help but sigh at who was putting it out. <em>Gilbert Blythe.</em> </p><hr/><p>Gilbert sighed as he wiped the soot of his forehead, he was sweating profusely much to his discomfort. He got to the Gillis's just as they were being pulled from the house. Thank the Lord, he thought. He felt a small pang in his chest for Ruby. He didn't know her well, which was shocking because he had known her since they were little. But he considered her a pleasant girl, who certainly didn't deserve any of this. </p><p>He jumped into action immediately, grabbing the nearest ladder and setting it up next to the burning window. "Get the water up to Gilbert," he heard Billy Andrews yelling. How he loathed that Billy Andrews. His father raised him to be a respectable boy, and to never hate others, but Billy Andrews was a special case. Ever since he harassed Anne in the forest on his first day back to school. Thank heavens he was there to stop him, or things could have taken a turn for the worst.</p><p>
  <em>Gilbert was walking to school, it was his first time going back in a while. He was recently away with his father, who was gravely ill. Although worried for his father, he really enjoyed the train ride looking at the beautiful mountain countryside. As he walked through he autumn leaved forest he noticed his schoolmate Billy and it seemed he was talking to someone. He assumed it was one of Billy's sisters however nearing Billy he saw a burst of bright red hair from the person he was talking to. "Well it defiantly isn't Jane or Prissy," he murmured to himself. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>As he got closer he heard the horrid things Billy was saying. "You're a bad dog. Bad dog!" Said Billy as he chuckled to himself. What an asshole Gilbert thought. He didn't usually say words like that however Billy was the definition of a stuck up, spoiled, rich prick. "Billy!" Yelled Gilbert, interrupting the conversation between his truly horrid classmate and the new mystery girl. "How's it going." Billy looked really annoyed. "Hey Gilbert," he mumbled quietly. "Man it's um good to be back."Gilbert exclaimed. Although he was trying to keep the conversation light and stop whatever was going on previously, he really wanted to grab Billy and pummel him to the ground for the stuff he was saying to the young girl. "Yeah, welcome back." Said Billy eyeing the ground. Gilbert could tell he was annoyed. "It's good to see you buddy." Gilbert said as he smirked, he knew Billy wasn't happy to see him but he honestly didn't care.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>After getting that scumbag to leave the mystery girl alone. He finally got a proper look at her. She had flaming red hair put in two plaits, her hair looked so soft and silky he thought to himself. She had gorgeous bright blue eyes, and her face was covered in cute freckles. She was slightly blushing, which made Gilbert feel all gooey inside. She's certainly beautiful he thought to himself. He shook this weird feeling off and decided it was probably about time to talk to her. He didn't catch her name though. "You alright miss?" He waited for a response however instead she bent down to pick up her things and muttered something about school. "You're welcome. " Thinking he needed a witty final remark he yelled to her, "you need anything else? any dragons around here need slaying?" He chuckled as she left. "No! Thank you!" Looking back Gilbert first thought she was quite shy. How wrong he was. After spending about half an hour in class with her, he realised she was passionate, really smart and incredibly headstrong. It was probably weird to know so much about her with in such a limited time however he knew she added spice that the class defiantly needed. The other girls were nice and quite pretty however Anne was on a whole new level. He didn't think Anne liked him that much though, and he wanted to change that. </em>
</p><p><em>Anne. </em>Even thinking of her briefly sent a wave of guilt through his entire body. Perhaps she would be here tonight, maybe after this tragedy was over he could apologize. He didn't know why he felt so responsible for her not coming to school. He may have been guilty for driving her out, but he wasn't forcing her to never come back. Another day had gone without her in school, another gloomy, boring day. He knew deep down, that if it was any other girl that had left, he wouldn't have felt half as sorrowful.</p><p>Billy Andrews complaints of the fire still not being out awoke him from his daydream, and with that he got back to work. But not before he noticed a brunette girl embracing a certain red headed girl.</p><p> </p><hr/><p>Anne rolled her eyes as she caught Gilbert staring at her. 'Probably wants to gloat while wearing his signature, shitty smirk' she thought to herself. She made her way closer to the fire, closely followed by Diana and Marilla. Mrs Lynde came over and began idly chatting with Marilla, she noticed Mrs Barry conversing with Mrs Gillis. Ruby and her sisters were all huddled together. She was going to go and say something, but she knew now was not the time, and even if it was, Ruby and Anne were certainly not friends.</p><p>So she stood back and watched with horror as he house went up in flames. But something seemed off. She took a second glance at the house. "The doors and windows aren't closed," she muttered quietly, a look of realization in her eyes. "Whatever are you on about Anne, Are you alright?" "The doors and windows aren't closed." She repeated. "They need to be closed."</p><p>And with that, she grabbed some blankets from the wagon, dunked them in water, and ran inside.....</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Ok guys sorry for the cliffhanger :) You should probably know I'm dastardly evil (Mwahahahahah). You guys have know idea how elated i am right now. This story is my child, and for it to get even a little recognition means the world to me. Leave any suggestions in the comments, they along with kudos are much obliged. As always stay safe, wash your hands and eat a cookie, you deserve it.<br/>Over and out x<br/>(P.S sorry for any mistakes or grammar errors)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Rewriting</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>...... remember me.......</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hey? Do I know you guys? I don't recognise you...... OK I'M SORRY. I WILL GET ON MY HANDS AND KNEES IF YOU WANT ME TO. I shall now read my list of excuses:<br/>1. School has and forever will be a nightmare, especially online. It sucks.<br/>2. My mental health went downhill over the last few months. This whole corona situation has whooped my ass. Not to mention everything going on in America is really confusing me. Thank God the orange man is gone.<br/>3. I REALLY WANT TO REWRITE THIS STORY. So I'm gonna...... I've re-read this story and wow it's cringe. So, rewriting this train wreck is commencing this evening. The chapters will be longer, more detailed, more realistic, much easier to read and LOTS OF SHIRBERT. I just finished re watching season 1 episode 4 and now I'm in the zone. So lets get to it.</p><p>(Also has anyone else completely binged Bridgerton or is it just me. Glibert truly burns for Anne, almost as much as the Gillis's house. Too soon?)</p><p>Update- Chapter 1 is officially rewritten</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>After seeing Anne heroically run into the burning Gillis's house to slow down the fire, how does poor old Gilbert feel seeing his feisty classmate risk her life to save others. And how he feels at the thought of possibly losing her. And what happens when he decides to run in after her? An alternate to season 1 episode 4. I'm now realising I'm terrible at summaries... ENJOY!!!!!</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Things are about to get good :) </p>
<p>ENJOY!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 3 </p>
<p>"Anne. ANNE!" Diana screamed, "ANNE WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" Diana's vision blurred with tears. "What happened?" Marilla questioned, "where's Anne?" Diana struggled to catch her breath. "She r-ran in-inside," Diana choked out, tears falling freely down her face. Marilla filled with dread.  At this point Mrs Lynde and Mrs Barry came over to see what had happened. "Let me go!" Screamed Marilla, "I need to get Anne." Diana, along with her mother and Mrs Lynde held Marilla back as she fought to break free. "Oh Marilla, you mustn't," Exclaimed Mrs Lynde, sweating from all the heat. "I need to get her. What was she thinking?" Marilla roared.</p>
<p>At his point the yelling attracted the attention of Mathew, "Go see what's wrong over there," he muttered to Jerry, too busy to got see what was wrong himself. Jerry ran over to Marilla, but she seemed to be in some distress, which made him uncomfortable. He was about to leave when he spotted the girl from earlier, Diana. "Excusez moi mademoiselle, are you alright?" Diana didn't know who he was for a moment, but then she remembered him to be Anne's farm boy. "I- um, fire, uh." Diana couldn't get her words right, what was happening? She's never had this happen to her. "It is alright Miss Barry, there is no need to fret, the fire is almost out and everyone got out in time. I will keep you updated if you would like?" Diana could only nod, afraid that her voice would betray her with her tears of sadness. Jerry smiled at her and ran back to help Mr Cuthbert, a small blush crept up on her cheeks, but she would just blame the fire</p><hr/>
<p>Anne burst through the side door, the smoke was coming from the upstairs had now fully engulfed the downstairs. She didn't have much time to look around, although she suspected that the Gillis family had a lovely home, when it wasn't destroyed that is. She ran upstairs into a long narrow hallway, with rooms sprouting off at both sides. The room at the end on the hallway to the left  was where the fire had started. She could barely see two feet in front of her, the wallpaper was covered in a thick black soot, as was the ceiling and floors. The smoke was billowing out of the room. How on earth did this happen? She thought, could a candle really have caused this?</p>
<p>She finally got to source of the fire, peeking through the door, she got a brief glimpse of Gilbert trying (and failing) to put out the fire. He was sweating terribly, his sleeves were rolled up, exposing his strong biceps. He clearly was pretty fit from working on his farm. Not that Anne noticed, of course. She tried and failed not to get caught. "Anne. What are you doing here get out!" Gilbert yelled. She shook her head and slammed the door, covering the gap with a damp blanket. She did this for the rest of the rooms upstairs, closing windows where possible.</p>
<p>Anne was finding it terribly hard to breathe at this point. Her breaths were coming out raspy and quick, and she wanted nothing more then to get out, but she knew she had a job to do. </p>
<p>Stumbling downstairs, Anne made her way towards the other way of the house, coming upon a downstairs bedroom. The room was painted white, with small pink flowers painted on the wall. There was a double bed with light pink bed sheets on them, multiple pillows and a stuffed bear, there was also a desk with schoolbooks and a candle over in the corner and finally, a large wardrobe with a mirror next to it. A pink and white dress hanging on the door. She imagined the room would look quite nice under normal circumstances however at the moment the bedroom was destroyed from ashes and smoke. "This must be Ruby's room." Anne muttered sorrowfully, her mind began to wonder to what would happen to the Gillises while their house was being rebuilt.</p>
<p>A sudden coughing spree got Anne out of her daydream, she didn't know much about anatomy or the human body, but she had a pretty decent guess that inhaling vigorous amounts of smoke didn't bode well for her. After closing the windows in her room, she took one last look at Ruby's destroyed room with a sigh, and went to finish what she came to do, she wasn't in here for a house tour for Christ sake. </p>
<p>Hearing the screams coming from outside urged her to get out quickly, the house was beginning to shake and she was afraid that the house would collapse on her. She finished up boarding up the doors and windows, and couldn't help but sigh in relief that her work was finished. She began to feel faint, and her breathing was now strained. Her clothing was now completely blackened with soot. The room began spinning, as Anne tried to grab onto a surface, but gasped in pain. Looking down, she realised that she stuck her hand into a broken glass. 'The Gillises must have been in a hurry to get out,' she thought to herself. Looking around, she realised that all of the furniture in the room was turned over in a hurry to get out. </p>
<p>Reaching for the door, she fell against a turned over the kitchen table, the glasses and bowls that once sat upon it broke against the floor. Tripping, she crashed to the ground, hitting her head, only feeling a thick trail of blood seeping from her head before blacking out.</p><hr/>
<p>Gilbert was more than astonished to see Anne inside the burning building. He was about to question her sanity when he realised what she was doing. "Clever," he muttered to himself, a brief smile appearing on his face at the thought of how smart Anne was. He remembered flicking through a fire manual one day when he was bored in the doctors office, it was one of the many visits to the doctor's office in Charlottetown, trying to find a way to help his sick dad. He sighed thinking of his dad at home. Stuck in bed desperately coughing trying to breathe normally. He wanted to come and help tonight, but he couldn't. It saddened Gilbert that his fun loving and adventurous father was sick and bed ridden. However he needed to forget about that for a moment and get back to Anne. </p>
<p>He knew that he should continue with with putting out the fire. But he was distracted, and kept missing the flames. "Snap out of it Blythe, get back to work or let someone more competent do the job," Billy yelled.  Of course Billy would take the opportunity to be an arrogant prick at this moment in time.</p>
<p>A minute or two passed, and Gilbert was still incredibly worried for his classmate, he was pondering telling people of the red head's doings, but realised she would be stopped if that were to happen. He tried to reassure himself that she was going to be fine, but then he herd glass breaking and a loud thud. "Anne!" His face filled with utter terror. He knew that the rational thing was to alert someone, but fear for his classmate drove him to jump through the window. "Gilbert what are you doing!" Billy yelled. "Keep going Billy, I have something I need to do." Gilbert replied, before rushing downstairs to see what had happened. </p><hr/>
<p>Gilbert raced down to see what had happened. His face filled panic as he found Anne, covered in broken glass, knocked out cold. Blood was gushing quickly from her head, her breathing was hoarse and laboured. She looked dreadful, the only sign that she was still alive was the look of agonizing pain on her once bright face. Her clothes were covered in black soot, as was her face, her cute freckles could no longer be seen. </p>
<p>He bent down to her level, taking a closer look. Blush crept up on his cheeks, although he would solely blame that on the excruciating heat. "Anne." He shook her softly. "Anne please. Please wake up." His eyes began to fill with tears, he however wiped them away furiously as he tried to shake Anne awake. "Please Anne. Do it for Marilla and Mathew. Do it for Diana. Do it for me...."</p>
<p>He spoke that last in almost a whisper. He couldn't believe he said that, it was not to dwell on now. Blushing deeply, he scooped Anne up in his arms. She was so frail, so small. But also so damn beautiful. He couldn't help but feel bad for holding Anne so close without her permission.</p>
<p>He made his way to the side door, kicking it open. That wasn't the smartest idea, he soon realised. The wooden structure began to shake and partly collapsed in on them. He quickly ran through before the unstable house fell on top of them. Thank the lord.</p><hr/>
<p>Diana was wrapped in her mother's arms, sobbing. Her mother was muttering a prayer, and Mrs Lynde was trying to console Marilla. "Now dear you mustn't fret, Anne will be okay." Diana wiped her tears away and saw a blurry figure approach from the distance. It was Gilbert, she realised, as he got closer. Wasn't Gilbert putting gout the fire? Diana got a glimpse of him holding something before he fell onto his knees. At closer inspection, he was carrying a person. Could it be?</p>
<p>"Anne! ANNE!"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>OK my dudes, we finally got through the big fire scene. Don't worry though a have plans for this story to continue. Please let me know what you thought of this chapter, comments and kudos are very much appreciated. I realize that I've gotten 3 chapters out in a row, but I probably won't get another out until the end of the week. As always stay safe and look after yourself.<br/>Over and out x<br/>(P.S sorry for any mistakes aahhaha I wrote this late)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>After seeing Anne heroically run into the burning Gillis's house to slow down the fire, how does poor old Gilbert feel seeing his feisty classmate risk her life to save others. And how he feels at the thought of possibly losing her. And what happens when he decides to run in after her? An alternate to season 1 episode 4. I'm now realising I'm terrible at summaries... ENJOY!!!!!</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>It seems that I can't give myself a break ahha.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 4</p>
<p>Diana ran as fast as her legs could carry her, Marilla following her, and her mother and Mrs Lynde coming in the back. "Oh thank the Lord in Heaven," she heard Mrs Lynde exclaim. Marilla began to quiver at the sight of Anne, she looked to be the epitome of pain.</p>
<p>Her nightgown was covered in thick soot, as was her hair and face. A nasty gash ran across her forehead and the only sign of life as her raspy breaths. It killed Diana to see her bosom friend in such a state.</p>
<p>"Gilbert what on earth happened to her?" She heard Mrs Lynde say. Diana forgot momentarily that Gilbert was there. He was sweating terribly, and other then a small gash on his hand and his blackened clothes, he seemed to be fine. Diana then realised he was blushing incredibly, she couldn't help but smirk at his embarrassment, 'Anne certainly wouldn't like that," she said inwardly. </p>
<p>"Anne ran in to help slow down the fire," gasped out Gilbert, his throat raw from trying to hold back tears of relief. "I saw her inside and I heard her collapse, I had to get her out." Gilbert seemed timid saying this to Marilla, he knew Anne must have told her about the events in school a week prior and he guessed he wasn't Marilla's favourite person right now. "Oh Gilbert how can I ever thank you!" Gilbert was shocked at Marilla's outburst, maybe all would be forgiven in her books.</p>
<p>He placed Anne gently and let the ladies fawn over her. "What happened exactly," Diana asked him with a worried look on her face. 'Anne is lucky to have such a caring friend,' Gilbert thought quietly. "Anne went in to the house to slow down the flames, fire needs oxygen to thrive, closing doors and windows deprives it. I'm assuming Anne noticed that all windows were open and went to change that." Gilbert's voice was raspy from the amount of smoke he had inhaled. "Well I never." Mrs Lynde quipped. "Your Anne is a clever one indeed Marilla." Gilbert couldn't help but smile slightly, a compliment from Mrs Lynde was high praise.</p>
<p>"How did she get in this state," Marilla asked, looking back up at Gilbert, she couldn't help but compare him to his father when he was younger. "Well when I found her downstairs, all the furniture and glass was toppled over, I'm assuming Anne tripped trying to get out and hit her head. She was also in that house for far longer than I was, she's taken in a lot of smoke."</p>
<p>Diana held onto her best friends hand as she heard what Gilbert was saying, her mother was trying to console her, but it did little to help. "Only Anne would risk her life for the greater could, she is far too stubborn to leave the house as it was or ask for help." Diana couldn't help but chuckle, and everyone else around her smiled. "She was a great deal help to the situation, the fire is very nearly out."</p>
<p>At this point, the small group had attracted quite a crowd. Marilla left briefly to inform Mathew. People gasped at the sight of Anne, "Poor dear," Gilbert heard one of the ladies say. "What a heroic thing." He heard another mutter before leaving. It maddened him for some reason. One minute everyone in the town was trashing on Marilla, saying she was a fool to adopt an orphan. Now, they were singing her praises for all of two minutes before going straight back to hating her.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Diana was oh so relieved that Anne was okay, although she knew that Anne would need some pretty serious treatment, especially after all the smoke she inhaled. She left her best friends side briefly to speak to her mother, but didn't make it far as she heard someone call out from behind her.</p>
<p>"Miss Barry, are you alright?" It was Jerry, as he approached, she couldn't help but fix up her appearance slightly, blushing while doing so. "I know you and Anne was great friends," Jerry spoke with a rather cute french accent, "I'm sure she will make a speedy recovery though, after all, Anne is way too, how you say- oh stubborn! Yes Anne is too stubborn to not get better. Diana chuckled at this. "Thank you Jerry, I'm assuming you and Anne are quite close, it's sweet how much you care." Jerry blushed at the beautiful girls compliment. "Well um, I better get back to work. Au revoir!"</p>
<p>Diana secretly hoped that she would be seeing a lot more of the cute farm boy as she headed back to her dear friend.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Anne awoke on the muddy ground, coughing and wheezing. It was so incredibly hard to breathe. "Anne, oh Anne! Marilla embraced her, shortly followed by her dearest Diana. "Thank the Load in heaven you are alright." Anne made an attempt to get up, but her entire body was in such pain, she wobbled on her legs for a moment before collapsing under herself. "Now you must rest Anne, don't even think of getting up." Marilla scolded her, "Mathew will help you into the wagon shortly, and you can have a good rest." Anne sighed at the thought of being bedridden.</p>
<p>By now the sun was beginning to rise, arrangements were made on where the Gillis family were to stay, Ruby was coming with them, much to her dismay. "It doesn't matter what the other girls think Ruby," Diana quipped. "It matters what you think, and I think Anne is incredibly brave." This made Anne blush terribly.</p>
<p>With that Mathew helped Anne into the wagon, her legs still feeling incredibly weak. Much to her dismay, Marilla called for the doctor to visit Anne later in the day. But that was something to worry about later, Ruby hoped in beside her, her lip quivering slightly. "We will make you stay as comfortable and easy as possible," Anne whispered to Ruby, her voice still raspy from the smoke.</p>
<p>Ruby smiled for only a fraction of a second before the family made there way back to Green Gabels, but not before Anne caught Gilbert Blythe staring at her, a look of relief on his face.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This chapter isn't nearly as jam packed as every other chapter so far. I want to write a lot more than just this, so let me know what you'd like to see. I'm not sure I'm capable of rewriting the entire series, but I will rewrite some best bits. Also Diana and Jerry are just the cutest so I had to include them briefly. We will be seeing a lot more of them and Shirbert, so don't you worry!<br/>As always, any comments, criticism or kudos mean the world to me. So stay safe, look out for others as well as yourself. I'll see you guys at the end of the week.<br/>Over and out x</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>AGGGGHHHHH!!!! Ok I did it. (stops for applause). I know I sort of left you on a cliff hanger but don't worry I'll update as soon as possible. This story came about when I was looking to see if there was a story based off season 1 episode 4. I really liked this episode and thought it would be cool to rewrite it to add some early on Shirbert. Sorry if there have been fanfics written about this and I'm just blind :) Please give me all the feedback you have, the good, the bad and especially the ugly! As it will motivate me to write more and it will improve my writing a lot. With everything going on in the world at the moment, I want you all to stay safe and help out as much as you can. Whether that be donating money or just spreading the word on social media. STAY SAFE!!!!!</p><p>Hugs and kisses xox<br/>(P.S sorry for any grammatical errors or spelling mistakes haha)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>